Pirate Captain
The''' Pirate Captain''' is the main protagonist of the movie. He is the leader of The Pirate Captain's Ship who is a selfish yet kind man and treats his crew with great benevolence. He is stubborn at times and is very protective towards his pet dodo bird, Polly. The Pirate Captain has a crew that helps him on his adventures and journeys, and like him, are named after their roles, appearances, personalities, etc rather than having stylish and creatively thought out names. The Pirate With a Scarf is his second-in-command and the captain's right hand man who is always loyal to him and is the one who gets him out of trouble--or at least, tries to. He is often ignored by The Pirate Captain, which makes it difficult for him to help him out when problems occur. The Pirate Captain never really had much success, especially in the Pirate of the Year Awards, which he has entered numerous times, always failing. He achieved great and unfathomable success after saving his pet dodo bird from the clutches of Queen Victoria, who was a part of a secret society that feasts on the most rare animal species. This success earns him the highest bounty known to pirate in history, 100,000 pound. Relationships Queen Victoria Victoria is the dreaded mortal enemy of all pirates, but midway through the movie, she pardons The Pirate Captain and becomes friends with him, but just so she can feast on his pet dodo bird, Polly. She tricks him into giving her his bird in exchange for a huge amount of riches, but he later figures out Victoria's scheme and saves Polly from Victoria. Charles Darwin Charles is one of Pirate Captain's best friends and former enemies. Charles first tried to trick The Pirate Captain into giving him Polly in hopes of becoming famous and getting a girlfriend, but always failed. Charles wanted to trick him because he wanted to steal Polly, the last surviving dodo in existence, so he could show her to the people at the science fair to win the prize of getting a personal audience with Queen Victoria herself, but the captain won the prize instead. Later on in the movie, he finds out about Victoria's true and malicious intents by reading a piece of paper he found in a garbage pile after being thrown into it by Victoria. He then helped The Pirate Captain rescue Polly from Queen Victoria, who was a part of a secret society that had a liking for devouring highly endangered animals. At the end of the movie, during the credits, he is left on an island by the captain so Charles can make new and amazing scientific discoveries on the island. The two bid farewell to each other, and as Darwin continues his search, he soon stumbles upon a bar with female Hawaiian hula hula dancers, whom he tries to impress with a bouquet of flowers. The Pirate With a Scarf He is the captain's best friend and second in command of the ship. He is loyal and tries to keep the captain out of trouble. He is a very invaluable friend towards the captain and is always there to cheer him up whenever he felt down. He is always trying to help The Pirate Captain stay out of trouble, but he is so often by ignored him. After the captain went too far by selling Polly all for the sake of getting the riches Victoria bribed him with, he deserted the captain, along with his crew. They later reunited and made amends after Mr. Bobo told them about The Pirate Captain's selfless and daring attempt to rescue Polly from the clutches of Queen Victoria. Black Bellamy The captain's relationship with the world's most famous and successful pirate is not one you would call gentle and lighthearted. When he was still the successful multi-winner of the Pirate of the Year Awards, he was greatly arrogant, liked to push other pirates' buttons by taunting them with his success and notoriety, and often had the unfortunate Pirate Captain as his number one target for his bullying. He also showed blatant signs of jealousy and anger when the Pirate Captain was about to win the awards. Cutlass Liz Cutlass Liz is another one of the highly successful pirates who is dangerously attractive and deadly. She is often in the Pirate of the Year Awards, one time coming with the world's largest diamond as her booty. She is on friendly terms with Bellamy, and like him, she shows great disrespect for the captain and this stings him more because he just can't help but have a crush on her, despite her constant berating and belittling attitude. Trivia *Pirate Captain could have a crush on Cutlass Liz, because in the dream in which he won the "Pirate of the Year" award, Liz begins to seduce him and Captain seems to like it, so much so that he is about to give her a kiss. **The first important demonstration comes from the woman's first appearance, when Hastings and Bellamy came on the scene, Pirate Captain is bored by their arrival, while when Liz come on the scene, the man looks at her with a smile, as if he not seen the woman for some time. **This crush was confirmed by Peter Lord (the movie director) and Salma Hayek (Cutlass Liz's voice actress) *The dream suggests that if Pirate Captain wants to win the "Pirate of the Year" award is why not only wants to be respected by his colleagues, but also because he wants to win the love of his life. Gallery thepiratesbandofmisfits18.jpg|The Pirate Captain and his crew image-7368_4FBF9C14.jpg|The Pirate Captain with his friend Scarlet Morgan thepiratesbandofmisfits15.jpg|The Pirate Captains new Bounty PIR_CA05.png thepiratesbandofmisfits9.jpg|The Pirate Captain says goodbye to Charles Darwin and leave him in a island 6a00d8341c7a2253ef016766ab4b85970b-800wi.jpg|The Pirate Captain in his new dress 6544 29 large.jpg 6544 27 large.jpg 6543 29 large.jpg Image4.jpg 5139.png|It"s.........Ham Night ! Image31.jpg|The Pirate Captain and his crew arrived to Blood Island D42a781852a122eb77773e3d4c979604.png|But Pirate King........ Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Cutlass Lizz Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pages